1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for arranging capacitors between wiring patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-175076 (JP No. 07-175076 A) discloses a structure for equalizing wiring resistance values of many wirings in a liquid crystal display element.